Project Genesis
Project Genesis was the code name for a scientific research project whose goal was to develop a process whereby uninhabitable planets could be made suitable for humanoid life. This process involved reducing the target planet to subatomic particles, then reassembling them according to a pre-programmed matrix. The project, spearheaded by Dr. Carol Marcus, was sucessfully tested inside a cavern on the Regula asteroid. The madman Khan Noonien Singh initiated a second test on stardate 8130 when he stole the Genesis Device and detonated it inside the Mutara Nebula, forming the Genesis Planet. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Despite the fact that initial tests had shown promise for the Genesis process, the planet created by Khan's actions proved to be unstable. This was shown to be a function of the highly volatile protomatter that had been incorporated into the Genesis process. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Starfleet involvement Although Project Genesis was a scientific project, the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet provided substantial support toward its development. Because of the project's potential destructive ability, the project was classified. The Starfleet Corps of Engineers helped to build tunnels in the Regula planetoid for phase II of the project. The USS Reliant was assigned to find a target planet devoid of life which would be suitable for the project. The Reliant, captained by Clark Terrell, had conducted several unsuccessful searches before coming to Ceti Alpha system. Terrell and first officer Pavel Chekov transported to Ceti Alpha V to investigate life signs, but they were captured by Kahn and implanted with mind-controlling sand worms. Reliant was subsequently destroyed in the creation of the Genesis planet. Starfleet ordered the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) to investigate after Carol Marcus called Adm. James T. Kirk to intercede after an unusual communication from the enslaved Terrell and Chekov. Kirk briefed Capt. Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy about the project, showing a classified briefing featuring Carol Marcus and a computer-generated simulation of the Genesis effect. Enterprise confronted the hijacked Reliant (whose crew had be marooned on Ceti Alpha V by Khan) and was severely damaged in its successful attempt to stop Khan from fully exploiting the device and the project. USS Grissom was assigned to study the newly formed Genesis planet, with Lt. Saavik and Dr. David Marcus. Klingons destroyed the vessel with all aboard. Klingon Capt. Kruge killed Marcus on the planet surface, and Saavik was the sole survivor from the Grissom team. Kirk later destroyed Enterprise as part of his successful effort to prevent the Genesis project files from falling into the hands of the Klingons. Aftermath After the detonation of the Genesis device, Starfleet clamped down on information regarding the project. The Admiralty ordered the Enterprise crew to secrecy and had the crew monitored by the Starfleet Bureau of Intelligence. The Mutara Sector was declared off-limits as Starfleet sent a lone research vessel (USS Grissom) to investigate the newly formed planet. Meanwhile, the Klingon spy Valkris had managed to obtain Kirk's classified briefing of the Genesis project and delivered it to Capt. Kruge. Kruge destroyed Valkris's transportation (the freighter Merchantman) after she admitted seeing the briefing. Understanding Genesis's power, Kruge went to the Genesis planet and destroyed Grissom. An away team from Grissom, consisting of Lt. Saavik and Dr. David Marcus remained on the surface. Starship Enterprise, pirated by Kirk, returned to the planet to find Spock, who was reincarnated by the Genesis effect. Kirk and his crew prevented Kruge from accessing the Genesis project files, but the cost was Enterprise and David Marcus. After the Genesis planet destabilized, the Klingon ambassador used Kirk's briefing of the Genesis effect along with footage of the destruction of Enterprise during a session with the Federation Council. The ambassador demanded Kirk be punished by the Klingons for the Klingon deaths caused by Enterprise's demise. :The Genesis Project was created by Craig Huxley. de:Genesisprojekt